Toby
Toby *'Number': 7 *'Class': LNER J70 0-6-0 *'Designer': James Holden *'Builder': Stratford Works *'Buit': 1914 *'Configuration': 0-6-0T *'Arrived on Sodor': November 1951 Toby is a steam tram. Bio Toby was built by James Holden at GER's Stratford Works in Stratford, London, England in 1914 and originally lived at Great Yarmouth Docks, Norfolk with his brothers before working on an unnamed tramway. In 1951, Toby came to work at the quarry on Thomas' Branch Line after his old railway in East Anglia closed, as it was found to be illegal for Thomas to go on the quarry tramroad without sideplates or cowcatchers. Toby is old and, at first, was teased by James for his shabby paint. James stopped calling him names after he crashed into some tar wagons and Toby was given chocolate-brown paint for his hard work. Toby has two coaches named Henrietta and Victoria and a luggage van called Elsie. Persona When he was first introduced, Toby was old but hardworking, and knew enough about running a branchline to justify running Thomas' with Thomas and Daisy after Percy's accident with the trucks. He is also savvy enough to control the trucks. However, his advanced age and design means that he is weaker than the other engines. Since the eighth season, Toby has been portrayed as being nervous about the capabilities of his work and uncertain about being an old steam tram, believing that he is not a proper engine, only good enough as a museum piece and not really special at all. Toby enjoys listening to the birds in the birdhouse next to his shed. He also is friends with the pigs at Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm. Basis Toby was inspired by a GER Wisbech steam tram J70 0-6-0T seen by the Reverend Wilbert and Christopher Awdry on a holiday at Yarmouth, hence Toby's origins. Livery In the Railway Series Toby was painted brown with black cowcatchers and sideplates (which sported "LNER" in bright yellow letters) before working on his tramway, where he was repainted greyish-brown with grey sideplates and cowcatchers. After helping James he was repainted chocolate-brown with olive frames and blue sideplates. In the television series, Toby has consistently been painted brown with grey sideplates and cowcatchers. Toby has a number "7" painted on his sides in bright yellow with a red border. In the Railway Series, he carries two plaques on the sides of his cab stating that he works on the NWR, his number, and the last time and place that he was rebuilt. Appearances Voice Actors * Colm Feore (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * William Hope (US; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Ben Small (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Yasuhiko Kawazu (Japan; first season - eighth season) * Tomohiro Tsuboi (Japan; Season 9 onwards) * Espen Sandvik (Norway; Hero of the Rails onwards) Trivia * The Wooden Railway and Brio ranges incorrectly depict Toby as an 0-4-0. * In Thomas Comes Home, the illustrations of "Toby's Megatrain" show Toby with a face at the rear cab as well as the front cab. This is the only time in the Railway Series that Toby has been illustrated with two faces. * Two Toby models are currently on display; one at Drayton Manor in the U.K. and one in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. * Toby is Christopher Awdry's favourite engine. This is because while on a trip in Yarmouth, he and his father got to ride in the cab of one. Merchandise * ERTL (normal and Gold Rail; both discontinued) * Wooden Railway (normal and bronze; bronze discontinued) * Take-Along (normal, metallic, and in multi-packs; all discontinued) * My First Thomas * TOMY/TrackMaster (normal and flip-face) * Hornby * Bachmann * My Thomas Story Library * Bandai Tecs * Take-n-Play (normal and talking) * De Agostini * Brio (discontinued) * LEGO (discontinued) * Mega Bloks * Tomica * Pez * Discover Junction Gallery File:Awdry'sTobymodel.jpg|Awdry's model of Toby File:TobyandtheStoutGentlemanRS1.PNG|Toby in the Railway Series File:TobyLNER.jpg|Toby in his old LNER livery File:Toby'sMegatrain.jpg|Toby with his face on his rear end File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman.jpg|Toby on his old line File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman5.jpg File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman3.jpg|Toby at Lower Arlesburgh File:ThomasinTrouble24.png File:Thomas'ChristmasParty11.jpg File:Toby'sTightrope27.PNG File:TimeforTrouble32.png|Toby's water tank File:Toby.png‎ File:TobyandFlood8.jpg File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad31.png File:Toby'sWindmill14.jpg File:Toby'sTriumph6.jpg File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise13.jpg|Toby with a CGI face File:TramTrouble47.png File:TramTrouble46.png File:HOTR13.jpg|Toby and Spencer in Hero of the Rails File:season13Toby.jpg File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods15.jpg File:BigBelle37.jpg|Toby in Season 15 File:TobywithNameplate.png|Toby's nameboard File:RareTobyNameplate.jpg File:TobytheTramEngine.PNG File:ThomasandTobypromo.png|Promotional image of Thomas and Toby File:ThomasandTobypromo2.png File:TobyattheSteamworkspromo.png|Toby at the Steamworks promo File:TobyCGIpromo.png File:Toby'sModelSpecification.PNG|Toby's model specifications File:TobyDraytonManor.JPG|Toby at Drayton Manor File:First-classCarriage2.jpg|Toby in a magazine story File:TobyInteractiveLearningSegment.png|Toby in an interactive learning segment File:Toby'sprototype.jpg|Toby's prototype Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLTobywithHenrietta.JPG|ERTL Toby and Henrietta File:ERTLToby.jpg|ERTL File:ERTLGoldRailToby.jpg|ERTL Gold Rail File:WoodenToby.jpg|Wooden Railway File:TomyToby.jpg|TOMY File:TrackmasterToby.jpg|TrackMaster File:Take-AlongToby.jpg|Take-Along File:TobyBachmann.jpg|Bachmann File:HornbyToby.jpg|Hornby File:LEGODuploToby.jpg|LEGO File:TobyWindUp.jpg|Wind-up File:MegaBloksToby.jpeg|Mega Bloks File:MyFirstThomasToby.jpg|My First Thomas model File:PezToby.jpg|PEZ File:DiscoverJunctionToby.jpg|Discover Junction File:TobyStoryLibrary.jpg|My Thomas Story Library book Category:0-6-0 Category:Steam locomotives Category:North Western Railway Category:Tank engines